Danny Phantom- The Lunch Lady Strikes Back
by Iloveanimes1765
Summary: Will the lunch lady get her revenge from last time? How will Danny try to defeat the lunch lady you will have to read and find out.


Title- The lunch Lade Strikes Back

The resistance of the Fenton family was doing well in the morning the parents making new kins of gadets to capture ghosts, Danny's older sister propering for a Exam while making breakfast for the family.

In the mean time What is Danny doing? "Oh yeah hes busy capturing a ghost in the basement that was shaped as a fly Danny uses his abilities to send the ghost back to the ghost dimension.

"You have got to be kidding me more ghost coming into my house, why can't I have a normal like every teenager my age."

"But any way I am going Ghost, said Danny to himself

Danny, uses his the glowing in his hands to shoot his target the ghost that is a fly. Eventually Danny, gets the perfect aim and the bug falls down to the floor without even moving a bit. Danny, get the thermos opens it up and the ghost goes right into it.

"A job we'll done said Danny," as he went back to his human transformation,

Danny puts the thermos into the machine to tranfers the ghost back to their dimension.

"Danny what are you doing down their", said Mr Fenton. Nothing dad Just closing the ghost portal it was open. Why didn't you say anything Danny! Me and Maddie could have caught some ghosts.

"Actually dad no Ghosts came in the basement." Ok Danny carry on for what you are doing.

Danny come up from the basement scratching his head like he was in deep thought, as Danny was coming up Jazz was waiting for him to come up.

Danny what were you doing down their,

It's none of your buisness Jazz said Danny, I just thought something might of happened to you.

I am fine Jazz nothing happened, Yeah right I'll find out eventually on what you have been up too, said Jazz.

Good luck with that, you will never find out! What I have to deal with every single day.

Maybe I can help you Danny, Thanks but no thanks you wouldn't understand , plus I don't think you could help, but thanks for being a good sister and trying to help out.

Danny walks past Jazz in the Hallway thinking to himself. That he said something wrong to his sister, but he had to get her off his case.

As Danny was going into the kitchen he heard a noise it was a sound of his parents dropping the device on the ground it smashed into many pieces. "Darn it why does making this gadget always break all the time!" said Mr Fenton.

Jack why don't you try a different way to put it together, said Maddie, I will help you work on it.

Mom, Dad what kind of Ghost weapon are you making Maddie Scratches her head, wether to tell her son what weapon for ghosts they are making.

Hey Danny, this new Evention it's a type of gas that can be deadly to ghosts, its a knock out gas that will put ghosts into a deep sleep and won't ever wake up from it unless we reverse the process in this bottle, but other than that It's all it can do. said Jack

That's so cool dad hope it gets fixed soon.

Yeah it will be super wouldn't it Jack, said Mrs Fenton.

As Danny was eatting his breakfast Danny was thinking that he has to make sure his parents don't find out his identity. They would probably do test on him and who knows what they do to him.

Jazz comes back with a note book and textbook in her hand goes to the table and is studying for the exam.

Do you always study this early in the morning said Danny, without his sister realizing what Danny was saying she completely ignored him.

Jazz studies to much I think she could still pass the exam and get an A+ even if she doesn't study for it but that's my sister for yeah! Always being a big know it all.

At least I study and pass for the test, sometimes you don't even bother to study when you have an upcoming test.

I'll study if I enjoy the class said Danny, Your smarter than this Danny I think if you paided attention in class you will do very we'll in school and get top grades like I do

I don't want to be like my sister, I want to just be myself. Jazz doesn't respond back she goes back to studying her test

Danny finishes his breakfast and before he leaves he had to go get the thromos just incase if a ghost comes at the school today.

Danny arrives at school?

What is going to happen in the next chapter, you will have to wait and see.

Leave a comment and review let me know what I need to work on?


End file.
